


The After School Date Challenge

by MadmanJrs



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Family, Fluff, Food, Heartwarming, Like so much food, Post-Canon, Romance, Wholesome, a lot of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadmanJrs/pseuds/MadmanJrs
Summary: !! PERSONA 5: ROYAL SPOILERS !!Is there better way to spend time together as a couple than to take up the ultimate Big Bang Burger challenge? Our big eater couple Ren and Sumire seem to think so.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	The After School Date Challenge

Sumire had a rather noticeable pep in her movements as she finished packing up all her things at the end of class. She had always gotten this giddy feeling whenever she was about to spend time with her favourite senpai in the world. As she left the classroom and made her way towards the exit, she noticed a few of her classmates peeking around the corner. She could hear their whispers as she neared.

“You sure it’s him?”

“Pretty sure!”

“I didn’t know Yoshizawa-san had a thing for bad boys.”

_‘Bad boys?’_ she wondered, interest piqued.

Her eyes followed their line of sight until it fell on the frame of a rather lanky boy with a mess of black hair, browsing his phone as he waited by the school entrance.

Ah, so her classmates were looking at Ren Amamiya. The notorious transfer student for Shujin Academy. Though his innocence was proven and record wiped clean, he still exuded a rather mysterious and roguish aura. But his character wasn’t all bad in the school’s eyes. He was the top of his grade and those glasses of his certainly helped boost people’s opinions of his intelligence. He was vastly skilled in a number of things, from throwing darts to brewing the perfect cup of coffee.

He was a young man of many talents.

That and he was her loving boyfriend.

“I saw them eating lunch earlier together!” she heard someone nearby say. “It actually would’ve been really cute if they didn’t have a mountain of food.”

Sumire felt a light blush coat her cheeks. She didn’t eat _that_ much, at least, not one out of the norm for an athlete. And Ren ate pretty normally too…

She silently brought her hands up to her cheeks, gave herself a quick wake up slap and walked towards her boyfriend.

“Sorry to make you wait, Senpai!” she said with a smile.

Ren looked up from his phone and Sumire noticed his face soften when he caught sight of her. The notion caused her heart to skip a tiny beat.

“Its fine,” he returned as he put his phone in his pocket. “Ready to go?”

He held his arm out, motioning her to take it. Sumire desperately fought off the rushing blood in her cheeks, threatening to blush red at her boyfriend’s boldness. She indulged his small request, wrapping her hand around his bicep and let herself be led towards the station.

Their little display didn’t go unseen however and Sumire could hear the muffled squeals of her grade mates behind them.

“So what did you need to get in Shibuya?” Ren asked, clearly ignoring the gossiping students.

“Oh, that’s right!” the thought struck her. “It’s Coach Hiraguchi’s birthday coming up and I wanted to get her something nice. As thanks for everything she’s done for me.” She glanced at her boyfriend. “And for putting up with your snark whenever you visit.”

“Coach loves me,” Ren chuckled and Sumire had to playfully slap his arm to get him to stop.

“Come on,” she said pulling him along, “We’re going to miss the train.”

* * *

“You sure Coach will like this?” Ren asked.

Sumire nodded and picked up the classical hits CD from the shelf.

“Yes!” she smiled. “Coach Hiraguchi actually is a big fan of classical music. A lot of our routines in the past have been to the tune of composers like Vivaldi.”

“I never would have guessed but she does seem like a rather refined woman.”

Sumire smiled and excused herself to go pay. As she returned to her boyfriend’s side, the sound of her stomach grumbling echoed in the store.

“I guess we should get something to eat then,” Ren laughed.

His girlfriend flushed red and nodded. They made their way up towards Central Street where the smell of fast food began to entrance the couple. The familiar sight of Big Bang Burger was on their left with a large promotional sign at the front. Ren slowed down and began to read it.

_Try the new Galactic Challenge! No prior challenge completions required!_

“Galactic Challenge?” Sumire wondered out loud.

She glanced up to look at her boyfriend and saw a rather determined look on his face. Almost akin to the one she’d see in the Metaverse when the Phantom Thief Joker would see a new shadow that he could add to his collection. Who would have known the mysterious, unassuming Amamiya-senpai she had met last year would be such a bold person, looking for things to challenge himself with.

“Senpai?”

“Huh? Oh sorry, Sumi,” he apologized. “The sign caught my attention but you probably don’t want fast food.”

“I don’t mind!” Sumire shook her head. “Actually, Kasumi and I used to get fast food once a month for our cheat days. Coach Hiraguchi used to chew us out for it but it was so worth it.”

“So she won’t get mad if we try the challenge then?”

“If she does, we’ll just get her another CD!” Sumire laughed.

Ren chuckled along with her before allowing himself to be led by his girlfriend into the restaurant. When they entered, Ren was recognized by the cashier. It was the one that usually worked when he tried the different challenges. The clerk’s face lit up when she recognized him.

“Ah, Amamiya-san!” she called out. “Are you here to try the Galactic Challenge?”

“If that isn’t too much trouble to ask,” he nodded.

“You’re a regular here, Senpai?” Sumire asked.

“Hm? Yeah, I’ve finished all the challenges.”

“That’s right!” the cashier said with a smile. “Amamiya-san is one of the few to complete all Big Bang Burger challenges and attain the rank of Captain.”

“Ehh, I didn’t know that. That’s really impressive,” Sumire said in awe.

Her boyfriend sheepishly grinned, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“So that will be 2000 yen for the Galactic Challenge,” the cashier announced. “What will your girlfriend be having?”

Sumire blushed at the title before pondering for a moment.

“Actually, would it be okay if I tried it too?” she asked.

The response surprised the cashier to say the least.

“Err, r-really?” she stuttered, her eyes surveying Sumire’s dainty figure. “But… you’re so... it’s a lot, y’know?”

She turned her eyes towards Ren who had a rather sly smirk on his face.

“She’ll be fine,” he grinned before putting down a couple yen bills. “We’ll have two.”

“O-okay!” the cashier nodded as she took the money. “Please feel free to find a seat, we’ll bring it out to you shortly.”

Sumire followed her boyfriend as he went to find a free table. As he found one, she noticed a group of students sitting in the booth beside it. Her eyes met one of the girls whose face lit up at the sight of her.

“Oh, it’s Yoshizawa-chan!”

The rest of the girls at the table all turned and Sumire recognized each one of them.

“Huh, who would’ve thought we’d meet Yoshizawa-chan at Big Bang Burger,” one commented.

Another eyed Ren and Sumire could sense a dam about to break.

“Who’s this, Yoshizawa-san?” they asked. “Wait, don’t tell me you have a boyfriend?!”

Sumire bashfully nodded and a part of her felt like hiding behind Ren.

“Um… hello Kondo-san, Toyoma-san, Furuta-san,” she greeted. “Um… yes.”

“Friends of yours?” Ren asked.

“Yes, they’re classmates from middle school,” she answered.

Truthfully they were more Kasumi’s friends than hers but it seemed they had no ill intent or judgemental opinions towards her. The thought made Sumire feel better.

“Ah, that’s nice,” Ren smiled before turning his attention to the girls. “Is the table beside you free?”

The one named Toyoma eagerly nodded.

“Of course! Come, sit, sit.”

Sumire followed her boyfriend as they sat on window side of the table booth.

“So, Yoshizawa-chan,” Kondo started, giving Sumire a rather knowing and slightly unsettling grin. “You didn’t answer our question.”

Sumire could really feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. She hoped whatever burger she was about to eat would arrive already so she could hide behind it. Sadly, that didn’t seem like the case and she took a deep breath to answer.

“Y-yes, this is Ren Amamiya,” she motioned to Ren. “M-my boyfriend.”

“Ooohh!!” the three girls said in wonder.

One of them caught sight of the insignia on Ren’s uniform.

“He’s a second year?”

“Oho Yoshizawa’s into older guys!”

“H-he’s only a year older!” Sumire spluttered. “And I’m only into one guy, o-okay.”

“Aww!” they all cooed.

Ren could feel their eager eyes on him, dripping in anticipation to how he’d respond. Sumire felt a shiver up her spine as the presence of Joker began to stir in front of her.

_‘Oh no,’_ she thought.

She would recognize that teasing look anyways.

“You’re the only one for me too, Sumi,” he said, looking directly into her eyes.

She doesn’t know what action is more notable. The smirk hiding within his lips. The feeling of warmth in her cheeks as she flushed red. Or perhaps the sounds of her former classmates squealing in delight.

Probably the latter.

She grumbled words at her boyfriend who mouthed a rather light hearted apology. She was about to resign herself to more teasing when the cashier from earlier entered.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we have two combatants ready to take on the Galactic Challenge!” she announced, garnering the attention of everyone in the store.

She could feel herself shrinking a little at all the eyes staring at them. And her boyfriend, Mr Cool, Calm and Collected himself did this several times before? Her man never ceased to amaze her.

Then she saw another worker bring out a cart and her eyes widened to the size of the burgers themselves as she saw what they were about to eat.

There was at least five beef patties with five chicken patties with layers of salad between each patty. She could see three difference sauces dripping down the sides. It looked to be mayonnaise, ketchup and… something that looked a bit like chilli relish? And that wasn’t even counting the buns. The whole burger was about the same width as a steering wheel and as tall as Morgana in the Metaverse. And then she remembered she and Ren had one each.

As the cart came closer, the smell began to waft through the air, making its way into Sumire’s nose as she inhaled its scent. She could feel her mouth salivating all of a sudden. The familiar low rumbling noise suddenly filled the room. She flushed bright red.

“I guess you’re hungry, huh, Sumi?” her boyfriend smiled.

She meekly nodded as they placed the two monstrosities before the pair.

“Now, good luck to the both of you!” the cashier said with vigour before facing Sumire. “And Girlfriend-san, please don’t force yourself! Amamiya-san is a seasoned veteran so you don’t have to try and compete with him if you’re not up to it.”

Sumire looked at her before glancing down at the burger then back up to the worker. She could feel the sense of rebellion powering itself within her.

“No,” she said firmly. “I’m going to do this!”

She gripped her fists into a ball and hyped herself up before turning to her boyfriend.

“Good luck, Senpai!”

He smiled and nodded. The challenge was on.

Sumire could barely hold the whole thing together when she tried to pick it up. Instead, she lowered her head to its level and began munching away. Sometimes when restaurants did extraordinarily large portions, they often skimped out on the quality but Sumire’s tastebuds felt like they were in fast food heaven. The beef was juicy and the chicken crispy. The salad certainly helped with cutting through the grease and the different sauces did wonders to make sure she wasn’t experiencing the same taste with each bite. Slowly but surely, she was beginning to make a dent in it.

_‘I’m definitely going to be exercising this off for the rest of the week,’_ she thought.

She peered to her boyfriend beside her, finding him eating along at his own pace. He seemed so composed, so relaxed. Sure, he had done this before but she would never fully get used to the sight of him being so good at anything he tried his hand at.

His prior knowledge of eating large amounts of food certainly helped and Sumire felt she was rather equal in that regard. He was proficient enough to know how to pace himself, where to eat and at what time. And he sure as hell was gutsy to even try all these challenges. Her eyes glanced to her right. It seemed in his usual charming self, Ren had her middle school classmates in awe of him. Sumire certainly couldn’t blame them.

She mentally slapped herself.

_‘Don’t get off track, it’s time to keep eating!’_ she pepped herself up.

Several more bites and she was half way.

A few more and she had a third left.

She took a quick sip of soda just to wash down some of the grease before returning to her burger.

Just a quarter left now.

Slowly but surely the galactic monstrosity began to disappear until she held the final little piece in her hand. With one final push, she placed it in her mouth, chewed and then swallowed it.

“Ah, I’m done,” she announced before turning to her boyfriend.

He had a little bit left and she waited for him to finish only a few seconds later.

“Yay, you did it, Senpai!” she smiled.

He grinned and looked down at her empty tray.

“So did you,” he commented. “I wouldn’t have expected anything less, Sumi.”

Sumire smiled and bashfully turned away when she noticed her former classmates staring at her. Along with the cashier and store workers.

… And everyone else around them.

“I… I can’t believe it…” the cashier exclaimed. “No… no one’s ever finished it before in all of our branches. And you two both finished it… I’m just… Amamiya-san’s one thing but… you!” she pointed at Sumire. “How can such a petite young girl like you eat so much?”

Sumire blushed at the attention she was getting, feeling a little embarrassed.

“Holy crap, Yoshizawa-chan!” Furuta shouted in disbelief.

“You eat a lot more than I remember!” Kondo commented.

“And your boyfriend kept up with you!” Toyoma added.

The whole store began erupting in cheers and applause. Sumire felt Ren’s hand on her head, giving her a rather proud and playful ruffle.

“That’s my girl,” he grinned.

The cashier placed two badges before them.

“Congratulations! We’d like to present the two of you with the limited edition Galactic Officer badge!”

For a fast food store accessory, it was rather regal and elegant, reminding Sumire of the sleek star ships she had seen in sci-fi movies.

“May we also take a commemorative photograph for our wall?” the cashier asked.

“If you’re okay with it, Sumi,” Ren said.

She nodded and moved closer to him, allowing his arm to wrap around her shoulder as the cashier held up the camera.

“Say Bang!”

“Bang!” the two said in unison.

“Congratulations once again to our Galactic Champion Couple!”

It was then Sumire noticed something that she hadn’t seen in the store before. When she had travelled through Shibuya Station Square, she had often seen a female reporter and her news crew interviewing various pedestrians. Her mouth opened wide when she noticed that the camera was pointed directly at them.

“Hello, I’m from Tokyo TV!” the reporter said, greeting Sumire and Ren. “We’d love to showcase our footage of you two in our variety segment for tomorrow’s morning show.”

Sumire froze. Tokyo TV was the channel that aired “Good Morning Japan”, the show of which her father was the director. Shinichi Yoshizawa did know of Ren but… they had yet to properly meet outside of that one time at the shrine during New Years.

“Um…” she started.

“Oh don’t worry, we won’t ask for your names or anything but I think the Big Eater Couple would be a fascinating story, wouldn’t you?” the reporter turned to Ren. “What do you think, Mr Boyfriend?”

Sumire looked at Ren who merely smiled.

“If my girlfriend’s alright with it,” he replied before leaning a little closer and whispering in Sumire’s ear. “I think you could get used to some of the attention for when you win the gold medal at the Olympics, don’t you think?”

Sumire’s eyes widened. That did make a little sense. Trust Ren to find a positive in everything. Trust Joker to find a way to strengthen oneself through day to day occurrences.

“Okay, if you think so, Senpai,” she nodded.

“Thank you! We’ll be sure to cut out any embarrassing angles if that makes you feel any better,” the reporter said.

“That would be much appreciated,” Ren replied.

With that, the reporter and her crew left and the people in the store had gone back to their own meals as the pandemonium had died down.

“Well, we have to be going but it was nice to see you again, Yoshizawa-chan!” Toyoma smiled. “And it was nice to meet you too, Amamiya-kun.”

“Next time we meet, you totally gotta tell us how you got such a cool hunk for a boyfriend, Yoshizawa-chan!” Kondo grinned.

“O-of course,” Sumire said, bowing her head.

She wasn’t at all looking forward to that.

“See you around!” Furuta waved as she followed her friends out.

“They were nice,” Ren said as he leant back in his chair. “Shall we head out too?”

“Yes, let’s.”

As they were walking through Central Street back towards Shibuya Station, she latched herself back onto Ren’s arm.

“Something on your mind?” he asked.

“No, it’s nothing,” she shook her head. “I’m just feeling so many emotions right now after finishing that burger.”

“Oh yeah?” Ren raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”

“Well, full for once,” Sumire started before slapping her boyfriend lightly on his forearm. “You be quiet, Ren Amamiya! I do get full, okay?”

“I didn’t say anything,” he smirked.

“You were thinking it!”

“I plead the fifth.”

“That doesn’t count in Japan!”

They laughed as they kept walking.

“Hey, Senpai?” Sumire prodded.

“Yes, love?”

“You’re going with me to the gym tomorrow to work all that off, okay?”

Her boyfriend laughed and nodded.

“Sure thing, Sumi.”

* * *

The next day, Shinichi Yoshizawa sat at his post, watching today’s filming of “Good Morning Japan”. It seemed that Arima-san, one of his field reporters had a rather interesting clip to show for today’s variety segment. He watched as they played it when his jaw dropped to the ground.

“Yesterday we had two high school students defeat the new Galactic Challenge at Big Bang Burger, the first to do so in the nation,” Arima reported as they were showing videos and pictures.

“That’s...!”

On screen was Sumire, proudly devouring a burger that was almost the size of her. Beside her was the young man he recognized as Ren Amamiya, Sumire’s senpai at school and from what he had learned recently, Sumire’s first boyfriend.

“It didn’t take much time at all for this Big Eater Couple to conquer the challenge!”

“I’m especially surprised by the girlfriend whose appetite contradicts her rather thin build.”

“The boyfriend was doing quite well too!”

Shinichi had to take his glasses off for a moment to rub his eyes.

“Hey, isn’t that your daughter, Director?” one of his subordinates asked.

Shinichi nodded. In the past he would always catch Sumire and Kasumi, eating copious amounts of food on their designated “cheat day”. He could feel a little tear stinging at his eyes. It had been almost a year since Kasumi had left them and for the longest time, he didn’t know if Sumire would ever be able to move on.

His eyes watched Amamiya-kun. With all that happened with Sumire, he wouldn’t think many people would blame him if he was a little overprotective. But he saw the way Sumire was around him. He had heard so many stories about the great senpai she had at Shujin Academy. When he found out they had started dating, he supposed he wasn’t surprised. Sure, he was surprised she ended up having one so early but that it was Ren Amamiya? He should have seen that coming.

Seeing her not just attempting something as outrageous as a Big Bang Burger challenge but also having a boyfriend doing the same thing with her, the thought itself filled Shinichi with hope.

Kasumi may be gone but Sumire would be okay.

She had found a new partner and from what Shinichi could see, she was very happy

Things were going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm pretty sure I'm just in love with Sumi now.
> 
> Pretty sure Sora Amamiya was a big part of that but I love her whole design, character growth and storyline.
> 
> In regards to my previous Persona 5 pieces, they'll be set in a "vanilla" universe whilst the stories I do for Royal will be set in another universe but may take some story points from the vanilla setting.
> 
> I've decided I'm going to stick with ShuMako for Vanilla and ShuSumi/SumiRen for Royal.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this cute little fluff piece!
> 
> As always, leave a kudos and comment if you can.
> 
> Til next time!


End file.
